


Colby, Your Gay Is Showing!

by LoveSickAngel



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, I just want to write gay fluff, M/M, Mediocre Burn, Protective Colby, cute couple stuff, slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickAngel/pseuds/LoveSickAngel
Summary: Colby Brock is straight right? WRONG!! Or was that wrong???? Who knows!! But I don’t think straight guys look at guy’s asses like that.“COLBY YOUR GAY IS SHOWING.”Disclaimer:This story is not real and what happens in this story is a narrative. Colby Brock is his own person and only he knows what he is like as person (not us fans). Everyone mentioned is their own person, minus Casper because he’s my creation. The timeline of these stories is not in sequential order (does not happen in order it does in real life). Reader Discretion Advised: The Sam Pepper prank will be used as content but slightly different. Casper’s story may at times get alarming and may trigger people. I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter.





	Colby, Your Gay Is Showing!

* * *

Tears drenched his cheeks as he ran down the street. Backpack hitting against his back as he ran as hard and fast as he possibly could. His throat felt like it was on fire. He needed to stop running, he couldn’t run anymore. Casper ducked for shelter under a bus stop. He had nowhere to go, no one to call..... except... There was one person left that might help him.

“Elton...” Casper spoke through the phone with a small sniffle.

“Hey Cassy, you ok?? Guys shut up!” He heard his friend say, the ruckus from before dying away.

“M-Mum and Dad.... they... I told them... Elton I’m scared!!” Casper said before his sobs began to break through.

“Casper. Where are you? Is Dek there?? I’m going to come get you and you can stay with me.” He heard an underlying tone of anger from Elton.

“He left home last year.. I-I don’t know where I am...,” He looked around, “There-There’s a street sign. I th-think I’m on the corner of Carson and Unito Street.” Casper said whilst rubbing his eyes.

“I know where that is. Are you ok? Have you got your meds?” Elton asked.

“I-I left them behind. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I needed to run. Elton. I’m sorry. I’m scared.” Casper rambled on, his head starting to pound.

“Cassy, listen to me ok. I need to drive. I’m going to pass you off to a friend. His name is Colby, he’s going to keep talking to you.” Elton cut through his rambling. Casper fell silent as he clutched onto the bus shelter, noticing how it was dark and he could barely see.

“Casper?? It’s Colby. Can you talk?” He heard a strange voice come through the phone.

“Y-Yeah. It just.. I just... I don’t...” Casper incoherently said, his brain getting cloudy and the world began to spin. What if Elton didn’t come? What if Mum and Dad found him? What if I was alone forever? What if Elton leaves? What if’s rolled around in his head.

“It’s ok. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. We are ten minutes away ok? In and out.” The voice cut through all the fog covering his mind. Casper just focused on the voice and breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out.

“See the car lights. That’s us. Just keep the breathing going. You’re doing great.” Cas looked up and he could see the bright car lights shining through the dark.

“Can you step out? It’s us I promise.” Casper gulped and slowly shuffled out of the shelter. Hugging his body and clutching the phone to his ear.

The call ended as the car pulled to a stop. The driver’s seat door flung open. Finally, Elton was here.

“I got you Cassy. I got you.” Elton scooped him up into a tight hug. Casper dug himself into his friend’s chest and refused to move as Elton softly rubbed his back. The two friends just stayed there until the passenger seat door opened and boy with black hair emerged from the car and came over. Softly placing a hand on Casper’s shoulder.

“I’m Colby. I was on the phone with you. You guys ok? Want me to drive?” The boy said, Casper just nodded before clinging onto Elton.

“Yeah. That’d be great. Cassy won’t let go of me for a while.” Elton said before walking back to the car with Casper and getting into the backseat. Colby got into the driver’s seat and back egan to drive. There was another boy in the backseat, a blonde boy.

Elton looked over to the blonde boy, “Sam this is Casper, Casper this is Sam.” Sam have a polite smile and a small wave, Casper waved in return before hugging into Elton. The whole drive was silent, Sam and Colby just letting Elton comfort Casper without asking questions.

Once they arrived Casper was feeling tired, mostly because of the highly emotional night, so Elton had to half carry half lead him inside. Sam, Colby and Elton apparently had been on a dinner run because as soon as they stepped inside of the door a loud yell was heard.

“DINNNNNNEEEERRRR!!!!!!” The excited yell came from a man with his hair in a man bun. Casper flinched at the loud noise, as did everyone else. Elton walked into the kitchen with Casper followed by Sam, Colby, man bun man and some other tall man. Elton softly rubbed his back, knowing he'd be off put by the new strangers and new home. A calm nice looking lady then walked into the room, making her own way to man bun man's side, she also gave Casper a small polite wave.

“Ok guys. We have a new temporary....,” Elton looked to Casper with a frown before smiling,”....permanent roommate. This is Casper. He is my friend’s little brother, so he’s basically my little brother. I know we have a spare room so that’s where he’s going to stay.” Elton said like an overprotective brother.

“Cool, I’m Corey. NOW GIVE ME MY TACOBELL!!” The man bun man said, which made Casper let out a small chuckle. The girl beside him lightly slapped his arm before introducing herself, "I'm Devynn. It's nice to meet you." The food was then handed out to the respective people. Quietly the tall man came over.

“Hi. I’m Aaron. Welcome to the house.” Casper smiled, he seemed nice. Elton came over and guided Casper to where the others were sitting in the lounge room eating their TacoBell and watching the tv. Quietly slotting himself in between Elton and Colby. A few minutes later, Casper’s stomach let out a small hungry rumble.

Colby looked over and asked, “You hungry.” Casper shook his head and hugged his stomach in embarrassment. Colby broke off some of his own food and handed it to him.

“Eat Cas. You need food.” Casper smiled. ~Cas... I like it~ He thought as he began to munch on the food that was given to him. Maybe his life wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be, all thanks to good ol’ Uncle Elton.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please comment and leave ConCrit!!


End file.
